


Hiding in Plain Sight

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Spoilers through Season 4. Rachel throws a Halloween party and meets someone intriguing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last Halloween but never posted it. Hope you enjoy.

Rachel went over her checklist, wanting this party to be perfect. She was supposed to have help but both of her roommates had decided to leave her with all of the planning. Santana was the one who had badgered her into throwing a Halloween party and now she wasn’t even going to show up. She had gone to see Brittany at MIT. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if Kurt hadn’t decided to spend the last few nights at Blaine’s. She honestly was happy that the two of them had gotten back together but she resented being stuck with all of the work.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rachel began to put soda into the ice chest. She figured people would bring their own alcohol so she wouldn’t have to break the law to provide it. Even though Santana would probably call a party without alcohol lame. She could buy it herself if it was that important.

Rachel was finally satisfied that everything was ready. She just had to get into her costume and wait for everyone to arrive. She was actually glad that Santana wasn’t here to make fun of her costume choice. And yeah, Barbra Streisand wasn’t that original but it made sense to do something easy. And with all of the work she’d had to do to get ready, easy was the most important consideration.

Checking her cell phone, Rachel sighed. Quinn still hadn’t responded to her. She had said that she’d try to make it but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to. Rachel really missed her. She had thought this new school year would be a chance to make up for last year. She’d even bought new Metro North tickets for the both of them so that they could visit each other like they didn’t last year. There weren’t a lot of things she regretted but not keeping in touch with Quinn was at the top of the list.

“Rachel? Blaine and I are here. How can we help?” Kurt asked as they walked in the door.

“Double check my list and make sure I haven’t forgotten anything while I change.” Rachel went to her room, feeling relieved that she wouldn’t have to handle things alone.

\--------------------

Quinn adjusted her vest as she stood outside of Rachel’s apartment building. This felt like a mistake. Rachel had invited her but it seemed crazy to come. It was probably just a pity invite, just like those train tickets Rachel had bought. She probably felt guilty because they didn’t use the ones Quinn bought. Quinn just didn’t know how to act around Rachel. She didn’t want her to feel obligated to be friends but she wanted Rachel in her life somehow. Although it hardly mattered what she wanted. Rachel didn’t feel the same. And now, Quinn had to make it through this party and go back to Yale and avoid Rachel for a while.

Looking down at her costumer, Quinn tried not to feel nervous. Most of the people here didn’t even know who she was. Who cared what they thought? And anyway, it wasn’t like she was in something elaborate. She hadn’t wanted to come all the way from New Haven in something that would get her stares. She’d figured a spy would be simple and easy. She wore black pants, vest and tie with a white shirt. She had a fedora and sunglasses, too. She felt confident and sexy dressed like this, which was something she needed if she was going to have to watch Rachel hold court with her classmates.

Quinn pushed aside her dread and made her way up to the apartment. She couldn’t just leave; she had heard the pleading in Rachel’s voice. So she would suck it up and make Rachel happy. Maybe she’d get lucky and be able to hang out with Santana and completely avoid Rachel.

\------------------

Rachel tugged anxiously on the bottom of her dress. She felt exposed, which made sense considering she was wearing one of Santana’s tight, short dresses. She’d had to change out of her Streisand dress after Kurt spilled a drink on her. He’d said it was an accident but she had her doubts. He and Blaine had grabbed one of Santana’s black dresses and a set of cat ears that she was sure she didn’t want to know the origin of. They had dressed her as a sexy cat, saying Halloween was an excuse to go wild. Except she didn’t feel wild, she felt silly. This wasn’t her. And she worried that everyone would look at her like a little kid playing dress up.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having fun and only a few people looked drunk. She was thankful for that. The last thing she needed was someone throwing up on her bed. Of course, some of Santana’s friends from work looked like the best candidates for that. She couldn’t believe that Santana had invited people and then ditched to go see Brittany. Typical Santana. And that was probably why Quinn hadn’t shown up, too.

Rachel began walking across the room. She had too much energy to stand still, thinking about Quinn. Especially since it wasn’t going to change the situation in any way. She wished she knew what to do, how to get Quinn to talk to her. But she was totally clueless and-

Rachel stopped short in the middle of the living room. There was somebody she’d never seen before and she was mesmerized. It was a woman, in a white shirt with black pants and matching vest and fedora. She realized she looked like a freak but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She had to talk to her, find out who she was and why she was here. She wanted to know everything about this woman.

Shaking her head, Rachel attempted to get it together but she couldn’t. She stared directly at her, trying to place where she knew her. She was positive she wasn’t a student at NYADA and she didn’t think she was one of Kurt’s intern friends. She had to be one of Santana’s friends but she kind of doubted it. This woman just didn’t seem like she’d hang around with Santana. If only she didn’t have sunglasses. Rachel wanted to look into her eyes and see if her insides were as compelling as the rest of her.

“Rach? Why so serious? This is a party!” Blaine slug an arm around her, laughing in her face.

“I’m fine.” Rachel shook her head, pulling her attention to him. “I’m just making sure everyone’s having fun.”

“I’m having fun,” Blaine said, stumbling slightly.

“I can see that. Are you sure you haven’t had a bit too much alcohol?” Rachel asked.

“No, I’m good. This is the first time I’ve gotten to party with Kurt in forever.” Blaine leaned into Rachel, trying to stand upright.

“Whoa, Sweetie. Rachel’s not a shelf. Don’t lean on her.” Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and pulled him away from Rachel.

“Thanks.” Rachel smiled gratefully. “He’s little bit tipsy, isn’t he?”

“Relax, Rachel. He’s just having fun. You could stand to cut loose.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Sure.” Rachel looked around. “Except somebody’s got to make sure the party’s going well.”

“It’s great. Everybody’s having fun. You should, too.” Kurt led Blaine away from her.

“Sure.” Rachel scanned the room once more, searching for the woman she’d seen earlier. She was gone. It was like she’d vanished. Rachel slumped her shoulders. That woman was the first person to spark her interest in a long time. And she had missed her chance with her. It seemed stupid to feel bad about it. She didn’t even know her. But she wanted to.

\---------------

Quinn climbed out a window, needing a moment by herself. All of these people were just more than she could handle. Even if she did feel a little pathetic sneaking out to hide on the fire escape. But talking and playing nice with all these people was exhausting. Especially since she couldn’t tell which ones were Rachel’s friends and which ones she could ignore. She didn’t want to offend Rachel so she couldn’t snap like she wanted to. She really wasn’t in the mood for a party. And Santana had ditched to go defile Brittany at MIT so she didn’t even have someone she could snark with.

This was a bad idea. Quinn knew she shouldn’t have come. She hadn’t wanted to disappoint Rachel but she didn’t want to socialize. And she hadn’t even managed to talk to Rachel yet. Every time she tried, Rachel was surrounded by people. Rachel was clearly the belle of the ball, which Quinn was happy about. After everything Rachel had gone through in high school, she deserved all the affection she could stand. Quinn was just a bit jealous.

Not to mention the fact that Rachel had looked unbelievably sexy in that cat costume. Hell, it wasn’t even really a costume, just a dress. A short, clingy dress that showed every curve she had. And those legs- God, Quinn knew she sounded like a pervert but she couldn’t stop picturing Rachel in her mind. It was on a loop and she liked it. A lot.

A gust of wind finally forced Quinn inside. She immediately looked over the room, finding Blaine and Kurt laughing in a corner but no Rachel. Instantly she felt let down. It was stupid. Rachel might not even know she was here, and even if she did, Quinn couldn’t monopolize her time. Even though all she wanted to do was stare at Rachel forever…

Quinn shrugged a hand away, not interested in flirting with a theater geek. There was only one theater geek she was interested in and- Oh. There she was. Quinn’s heart thumped wildly in her chest as she gazed at Rachel. She would never get tired of staring at her. Rachel was so beautiful and Quinn felt so confused whenever she saw her. She wanted to be close to her but at the same time, she wanted to run away. Because Rachel didn’t feel the same way about her and it was so incredibly difficult to be around her. But she wanted her. So much.

Gathering up her courage, Quinn decided it was time to make her move. She’d go to Rachel and pretend that all she wanted was to talk to her. She couldn’t lose Rachel. She’d been pretending to be Rachel’s friend for years. Surely, she could fake it for a few more hours until she made it back to New Haven.

\--------------

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Rachel turned around and nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw who was standing in front of her. Holy Crap. The gorgeous woman from earlier was standing in front of her. She needed to say something instead of staring like a moron. “Hi.”

“Hi.” The woman shifted from one foot to another. “Nice party.”

“Thanks.” Rachel smiled widely, finding something oddly familiar about her. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah.”

“So, um, are you friends with Santana?” Rachel asked, curious to know everything about her. Of course, maybe she should have asked her name.

“Yeah, for a while,” She said, hesitantly, looking at Rachel with a quizzical smile.

“I’m sorry she bailed on tonight.” Rachel smiled back, searching her brain for when Santana may have brought this woman around.

“Typical Santana.” The woman laughed, an alluring throaty sound that caused Rachel to go weak in the knees.

“Yeah.” Rachel tried to subtly take in the woman’s clothes, trying to remember where she had seen them before. It was right on the edge of her memory, just out of reach.

“That’s a nice dress you’ve got on.” She looked Rachel up and down, an intense stare visible even through her sunglasses. It caused Rachel to feel warm all over.

“Thanks. It was a last minute change.” Rachel tugged on the cat ears nervously. “Kurt spilled a drink on my Barbra Streisand costume.”

“Barbra Streisand?” She laughed uproariously.

“What’s so funny about that?” Rachel asked, not too offended by her laughter. That was just the most wonderful sound she’d ever heard. It was vaguely familiar but she just couldn’t place where she’d heard it before.

“Nothing. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. And I’m sorry I didn’t get to see it.” She smiled fondly at her.

“Maybe next party.” Rachel cringed. How dorky did she seem in front of this completely beautiful woman? “Um, what exactly is your costume supposed to be?”

“A spy. It was kind of a last minute decision. I threw it together when I decided to come tonight.” She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the fedora further down on her head.

“You look good and I’m glad you made it,” Rachel said.

“Me, too. I didn’t expect to get to talk to you like this.”

“I- Santana told you about me?”

“Something like that,” She said, a sly look on her face.

“I-” A crash across the room interrupted Rachel from her words and she cursed the people in her apartment. “I’ve got to take care of that. Do- do you want to wait for me in my room and we’ll talk some more?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would like that.”

“Okay, great. It’s the one on the left.” Rachel pointed. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.” Rachel hurried across the room, a happy smile on her face. She couldn’t believe how bold she was but it seemed worth it. There was something so attractive about that woman. She wanted to know everything about her. And maybe then she could figure out how she knew her.

\-------------

Quinn sat on Rachel’s bed, feeling so confused. How was it possible Rachel didn’t recognize her? It’s not like she was actually trying to disguise herself. Except for the hat, she’d worn all of these clothes in front of Rachel before. But the really strange part was how blatantly Rachel was checking her out. She wasn’t imagining it, she knew when someone was attracted to her and Rachel definitely was. The way she had looked at her- Quinn shivered. She had never dreamed that Rachel might actually feel the same.

But Quinn wasn’t exactly certain where she should go from here. Rachel didn’t realize who she really was. Maybe if she knew, she’d wouldn’t see her the same way. Maybe she’d be angry Quinn had lied to her. Except that’s not what she meant to do. It was just fun to flirt with Rachel. It was so freeing; she just couldn’t stop.

“You’re here.” Rachel came into the bedroom.

“I said I would be,” Quinn said, unable to keep a smile off of her face.

“I guess I wasn’t really expecting you to be her. I- I’m not usually so forward.”

“Really? I thought you were the kind of person to go after what you want.” Quinn stared at Rachel, trying to memorize every inch of her face before she revealed herself. She was positive Rachel wouldn’t look at her the same way.

“Oh, yeah? How do you know that?” Rachel asked.

“Lucky guess.” Quinn pushed her sunglasses up her nose. This back and forth between them was pretty nice. She really didn’t want it to end.

“So, I can’t believe I didn’t ask this before but what’s your name?” Rachel sat down next to Quinn on the bed.

“You already know my name,” Quinn said, delaying the moment when Rachel got irritated with her.

“I do?” Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, looking adorably confused. “I’ll admit you look familiar but I can’t place where I know you from.”

“From Lima.” Quinn sighed, removing her sunglasses and fedora.

“Quinn? What- what are you doing?” Rachel stared at her, looking even more confused than before.

“I- I told you I’d try to make it.” Quinn smiled charmingly, hoping maybe Rachel would let it drop.

“I don’t understand. Was this all a joke? Were you trying to make me look like a fool?” Rachel demanded.

“No, no. Not at all. I just- I didn’t realize you didn’t recognize me at first. And then, it- it was kind of fun.” Quinn sighed, wondering why she always complicated everything.

“Fun? Treating me like an idiot is fun?” Rachel stalked across the room, an angry glare on her face.

“I- You’re not a fool. That’s not what I wanted to do.” Quinn stood up, careful to keep her distance from Rachel. “I- I didn’t want to come tonight. I didn’t want to watch you flirt with your classmates who you have more in common with than me.”

“You’re a drama major. We have plenty in common. Why would you think that?” Rachel asked.

“It’s stupid.” Quinn shrugged, uncertain about how honest she should actually be.

“Nothing about you is stupid,” Rachel said softly. “You’re Quinn Fabray. You fit in wherever you go. Everyone is always falling all over themselves to get your attention.”

“I don’t care about everyone else. I just care about you.” Quinn’s eyes darted nervously around the room.

“I- I’m so glad you’re here,” Rachel said. “That’s really the one thing I was hoping for tonight.”

“Really?” Quinn took a look at Rachel, surprised by her words.

“Uh-huh.” Rachel smiled at her, taking a few steps towards her.

“Wow.” Quinn cleared her throat. “Um, I’m sorry about the whole identity mix up. I wasn’t trying to be cruel.”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell who you were. Why all the secrecy?”

“It- You were flirting with me and I liked it. If I’d have told you who I was, you’d have stopped.” Quinn attempted to study her nerves as she waited for Rachel to understand what she meant.

“You- you wanted to flirt with me” Rachel asked.

“Yeah,” Quinn admitted, looking down at her feet. She couldn’t stand to look for Rachel’s reaction.

“That’s- that’s flattering.”

“Oh, man.” Quinn groaned, covering her face. “Don’t- you don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings.”

“I’m not trying to spare your feelings.”

“Sure.” Quinn snorted, still hiding her face. She was so pathetic. Using a mistake to flirt with someone who had no interest in her.

“No, I’m serious.” Rachel pulled Quinn’s hands away from her face. “Will you please listen to me?”

“We don’t have to do this. I-”

“Hush.” Rachel covered Quinn’s mouth with her hand. “This isn’t me trying to make you feel better. This is the truth. Okay?”

“Mmm hmm.” Quinn nodded, slightly amazed by Rachel’s persistence. She was used to her bossiness but this was something completely different. It was kind of hot.

“When I first saw you tonight, I thought you were beautiful. I didn’t know who you were but I wanted to. And there was something I recognized in you but I just couldn’t place it,” Rachel said, a bashful smile on her face.

“You- you think I’m beautiful?” Quinn asked as most of Rachel’s words flew over her head.

“Yes. I always have. The prettiest girl I’ve ever met.” Rachel ducked her head, trying to meet Quinn’s downcast eyes. “There’s something about you that pulls me in, Quinn. Even when I don’t recognize you.”

“What does that mean?” Quinn asked, unwilling to get her hopes up. She hadn’t had that much to drink but she was clearly hallucinating. Rachel wasn’t really saying all this to her. It was everything she had ever wanted to hear from her.

“It means that when I didn’t know who you were, I thought you were wildly attractive,” Rachel said carefully, looking directly at her. “And now I- I know it’s true. You’re so gorgeous, Quinn. I’ve missed you so much and I’m so glad you’re here.”

“It sounds like you’re saying that you have feelings for me,” Quinn said, rapidly losing control of herself. She itched to grab a hold of Rachel and never let go.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Rachel placed her hands on Quinn’s shoulder. “I don’t know why this is happening but things are finally starting to make sense.”

“What things?” Quinn allowed herself to grab Rachel’s waist and squeezed lightly.

“Everything. I have always cared about you more than I should. I thought it was envy. But it’s not.” Rachel looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

“But- but you’ve never shown any interest in me before,” Quinn stated, still wary of letting her guard down.

“I never really questioned my sexuality. I assumed my interest in you was just friendship. But tonight- Seeing you and wanting you- That’s not a fluke, Quinn. I want you. A lot.” Rachel paused for a moment. “Do you think you might feel the same?”

“Uh, I- Of course.” Quinn couldn’t stop a laugh from bubbling up. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Rachel smiled shyly.

“Mmm hmm.” Quinn smiled back, holding on to her.

“What happens now?” Rachel asked, looking at her curiously.

“Well, we could go back to the party and spend the rest of the night cleaning up messes and dodging drunks.”

“Or?” Rachel looked at Quinn expectantly.

“Or we could stay in here and talk and do other things,” Quinn said, blushing nervously. She didn’t want to push Rachel into something she didn’t want but she couldn’t wait to get her hands on her.

“Other things, huh?” Rachel flashed a teasing smile, sliding a hand up Quinn’s neck. “Relax. I’m in this with you. Exactly where I want to be”

“Okay.” Quinn leaned down, pressing her forehead to Rachel’s. “Would it be all right if I kissed you?”

“Yes, it would be more than all right,” Rachel murmured as their lips brushed.

“Wow.” Quinn immediately deepened the kiss, pulling Rachel even closer. This kiss was everything she’d ever dreamed of. She’d always wanted Rachel in her arms, she just never believed it would actually happen. It was almost too much to take.

“You’re good at this,” Rachel said when they finally pulled apart for air.

“It’s you. You bring it out in me.” Quinn couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. “That sounds stupid.”

“No, it’s sweet. You’re sweet.” Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn’s back.

“That’s the first time anyone’s ever said that to me.” Quinn kissed the corner of Rachel’s mouth.

“It’s true. I’m exactly where I want to be. I wasn’t expecting this at all but it makes sense. We make sense.” Rachel palmed Quinn’s cheek.

“God. This- You- I don’t even know what to say to you.” Quinn blinked back tears, trying not to lose control.

“You don’t have to say anything. I don’t want to talk at all.” Rachel pushed until Quinn fell back on the bed. She climbed on top of her.

“Rachel? Are you sure about this?” Quinn titled her head as Rachel kissed her neck.

“Yes. There’s a lot we still have to talk about but right now, I just want you.” Rachel slipped a hand underneath Quinn’s shirt. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Quinn surrendered to Rachel’s touch. This was all she’d wanted for so long. She would enjoy it for as long as it lasted and trust that everything would work out the way it was supposed to.


End file.
